


Risky Business

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is a dork, Clint is a klutz, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Great British Bake Off - Freeform, Risky Business impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: Clint is an avid watcher of The Great British Bake Off. He actually has a running tally of ow many times Soggy Bottoms is said, and places bets with you and Bucky to see who will win it all. He's only been right once, you've been right every time.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startrekkingaroundasgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/gifts).

> Just a little drabble for my lovely wifey, who needed some fluff today. <3

It’s a nice day, at least in your eyes. Most people don’t find gray clouds and soft pelting rain enjoyable but you do. It makes for the perfect day to curl up on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket with a book and a warm drink in your hands. The house is quiet, which would normally be cause for concern because well it’s Clint and Lucky. If the two of them aren’t making noise it usually means trouble is just around the corner. 

Luckily for you they make some noise, but it’s the loud thumping of both of them running like an elephant stampede. It startles the shit out of you, nearly enough to make you accidentally throw your drink and book into the wall beside you. You have just barely enough time to set your things down on the coffee table when Clint slides in to the room with his best risky business impression. 

It’s a little derivative. He’s got the socks, the lack of pants, and the long button up with the collar popped up. You take a moment to admire his thighs, thick and just hmmm. But then he slams into the wall at the end of the hall, and Lucky isn’t far behind, his nails clicking and then scrabbling for purchase on your hardwood and he slams into Clint and knocks them both to the floor with a panicked 'hmph'.

You're practically cackling at this point, desperately trying not to snort at the hilarious antics this adorable dork gets himself into. It takes a minute, but Clint manages to stand and he has this giddy look on his face, and his smile is pure sunshine. “Yes, dear?” Clint laughs and climbs over the back of the couch and rests his weight on top of you. He gives a chaste kiss and you can’t lie that you love it but now your dying to know what had him so excited that he risky business slid himself into a wall. “Guess what?” He smiles again and you can’t help the laugh and your finger going out to boop his nose. Your smile grows wider when he does that cute nose scrunch thing. 

“I’m dying to know baby. What is you so excited?” He tickles your side, distracting you for a minute but then he FINALLY tells you. 

“THE GREAT BRITISH BAKE OFF IS BACK!!!”


End file.
